Sin Miedo
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Regalo para Lluvia Azul. Siempre había sido llamado ‘anormal’, y cuando se descubrió mirando a Draco de forma distinta, comprendió porque le llamaban así. Pero Draco lo había buscado, y le había demostrado que al amarle no podía ser llamado anormal.


**Sin miedo**

**Summari: **_Toda su vida había sido llamado 'anormal', pero cuando se descubrió mirando a Draco Malfoy de otra forma muy distinta al odio cotidiano comprendió porque sus tíos le llamaban anormal. Pero Draco lo había buscado, había insistido una y otra vez, conquistándolo, haciéndole ver que amar a alguien de su mismo sexo no estaba mal, ni podía ser llamado anormal._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling, todo lo demás, incluyendo la trama, es de mi autoría. _

**Advertencias: **_homosexualidad, sexo explícito, un poco de traumas. _

**Éste fic es como regalo de cumpleaños para mi linda Beta y Amita, Lluvia Azul. ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños linda! Espero que este fic te guste.**

_Muchas Gracias a Arima chan por betear este capítulo, no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda. _

¤º°°º¤.oOo.¤º°°º¤.oOo.¤º°°º¤

Sintió el recorrer de esos tersos labios sobre su cuello, recorriendo con parsimonia la piel, mientras aquellas manos de pianista acariciaron la extensión de su espalda.

-Draco… espera... – murmuró Harry de forma incoherente.

Las palabras de Harry vacilaron cuando Draco, en lugar de responderle, se movió hacia su regazo, entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura del y recostándolo sobre la cama. El Gryffindor estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, se retorció inquieto; pero el cuerpo de Draco estaba alineado tan perfectamente contra el suyo, que incluso se olvidó de respirar.

Sintió las manos del rubio recorrer los costados de su cuerpo, acariciando y atrayendo, intentando acercarlo más hacia sí, excitando su cuerpo y nublando su razón.

Harry cerró sus ojos ante la ola de calor que recorrió su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo de placer; un gemido escapó de los labios carmín cuando sintió la frialdad de unos dedos entrar en contacto con su piel ardiente. El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo accionó la señal de alarma en su cerebro, disparándose como miles de sirenas que le aturdieron por un segundo, para al siguiente reaccionar alejando a Draco de su cuerpo.

-¡No! – exhaló nervioso, moviéndose al otro extremo de la cama y alejándose del rubio –... ¡no, aún no!.

Draco se mordió la lengua conteniendo el grito de frustración que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, al ver el rostro crispado de miedo de su pareja.

Harry le veía desde el otro lado de la cama, como un cervatillo esperando el momento de huir del depredador. El Slytherin pasó una mano por entre su rubio cabello, intentando calmar el dolor de la excitación no consumada.

-¿Harry, porqué…? – quiso preguntar en un tono amable, intentando que su novio se tranquilizara, pero el moreno no le permitió terminar.

-No estoy listo, no… no puedo – intentó excusarse, acomodándose la ropa con movimientos torpes.

-Pero Harry, llevamos… -replicó

-Se cuanto tiempo hemos estado juntos – volvió a interrumpirlo esta vez con la voz mucho más firme.

- ¡Entonces no comprendo! – la voz de Draco dejó de ser amable para mostrar su frustración –. ¡Te he demostrado de mil maneras que te amo, que realmente me importas y que no estoy jugando, ¡¿Entonces porque no quieres dar el siguiente paso?

-Porque eso… - intentó justificarse

-¡"Eso" se llama hacer el amor, Harry!.

-No, yo no – enterró ambas manos en su cabello, externando su nerviosismo ante Draco –. ¡No estoy preparado, no quiero hacerlo!

Y sin darle tiempo a Draco de replicar algo, salió corriendo de la habitación del slytherin.

Al verse abandonado, Draco no pudo reprimir la expresión de dolor y su frustración que se dibujó en su rostro, sus puños cerrados sólo indicaron el desesperado deseo de estrellarse contra algo; uno de los postes de su cama fue quien extirpó ese deseo. Se sintió frustrado y dolido por la actitud de Harry, siempre huyendo cuando él intentaba profundizar en su relación, siempre negándosele y realmente no lo entendía…

No, no lo entendía.

----------

Corrió con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaron sus piernas; huir, alejarse del Slytherin le gritó su mente, sus músculos estaban tensos, sus pulmones se contraían exigiéndole más oxígeno pero aún no se detuvo y continuó corriendo, en más de una ocasión habían amenazado con tropezarse, pero no se había detenido hasta llegar al Campo de Quidditch.

Atravesó el campo hasta llegar a uno de los altos postes, en el que se apoyó en un intento de recuperar el aliento, sus piernas y brazos temblaban, pero era su corazón el que realmente dolía.

Había visto la decepción en los ojos plateados de Draco, la desesperación en cada uno de sus rasgos cuando le había alejado de su cuerpo, cuando se había negado a escuchar razones, pero es que era algo superior a él, había enfrentado a terribles criaturas a lo largo de su vida, pero de alguna retorcida forma, las caricias de Draco le asustaban más que cualquier basilisco.

Pero si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo también había sentido el amor en cada una de esas sus caricias, el cariño que fluía a través de sus labios… pero también estaba el miedo que sentía, y éste era mayor que cualquier otra sensación.

¿Es que acaso no podían comprenderlo?

Toda su vida había sido llamado 'anormal', sus tíos no se cansaron de decirle que era un ser raro que no merecía ser cuidado por ellos, Dudley disfrutaba enormemente gritar a todo pulmón cuan anormal era. Siempre quiso creer mentían, que sólo lo decían para herirlo y que no había nada de verdad en ello, pero cuando se descubrió mirando a Draco Malfoy de otra forma muy distinta al odio cotidiano, sobre todo con un sentimiento que supuestamente sólo era destinado a chicas, comprendió porque sus tíos le llamaban anormal.

En ese tiempo sintió asco de sí mismo, pensando que los Dursley siempre habían tenido la razón al querer 'reprimir su anormalidad'; luchó mucho por reprimir esos nuevos sentimientos, pasó noches en vela maldiciendo su anormalidad, deseando desterrar todos esos sentimientos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, y enfocarlos hacia alguien correcto, lucha que resultó infructuosa cuando Draco lo acorraló en un pasillo y sin más le besó.

Harry se asustó aún más, porque una cosa era tener ciertos sentimientos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo y otra muy diferente a tener "ese" tipo de contacto.

Y salió huyendo.

Había corrido tanto como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos, y Draco lo había buscado, había insistido una y otra vez, conquistándolo, haciéndole ver que amar a alguien de su mismo sexo no estaba mal, ni podía ser llamado anormal. Fueron muchos intentos por parte de Draco, aunado a las pláticas de Hermione y a la aceptación de Ron, para que él pudiera aceptar su sexualidad como algo completamente normal y aceptable, para poder entender que no había nada de malo en amar a un hombre, siempre que el amor fuese real.

Era cierto, Draco había hecho todo para demostrarle que verdaderamente lo amaba, incluso llevarse mejor con Ron y Hermione.

¿Y él que hizo?

Salir corriendo en cuanto las caricias se volvían más atrevidas.

Un suave sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas al recordar las caricias prodigadas en la habitación del Slytherin. Tuvo que admitir que él también deseaba estar con Draco, no, corrigió, quería hacer el amor con Draco, pero para ello tenía que mantener a raya su miedo.

Estaba decidido, sólo esperaba que Draco no estuviera tan molesto con él como para ignorarle.

----------

Sentado en uno de los sofás de su Sala Común, Draco Malfoy pensaba en lo sucedido con Harry. Cada vez que él intentaba avanzar, el moreno lo detenía en seco, alejándose de él incluso por días, y la reconquista era cada vez más difícil y porque no decirlo, comenzaba a cansarle toda esa situación.

Y no es que no amara a Harry, por supuesto que lo hacía, lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar. Le había costado mucho poder acercarse a él, mucho más le costó que Harry aceptara tener una relación con él, había muchos prejuicios en esa cabeza azabache, con respecto a estar con él, el Gryffindor vivía rodeado de miedos y prejuicios, por una parte podía entenderlo, nunca habían sido amigos, él como buen Slytherin, sólo vivía para fastidiarlo; podía comprender que no confiara en él y que pensara que sólo quería un juego, pero había demostrado que no era así, que en verdad le amaba.

¿Entonces, cual era el problema?

Sencillo, lo prejuicios de esos estúpidos muggles que tenía por parientes le inculcaron desde niño. Ese era el principal obstáculo en su relación.

Un golpeteo en la ventana lo hizo salir de su reflexión. En el alfeizar vio Hedwig, la lechuza blanca de su pareja.

Intrigado, y porque no decirlo, con cierto temor de que la nota dijera que necesitaban alejarse por un tiempo, le permitió a la lechuza entrar a su Sala Común, Hedwig se posó con delicadeza sobre el brazo del rubio, levantando su pata y ofreciendo el pergamino atado a ella, tras desprenderlo, la lechuza se retiró por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Permaneció unos segundos sin decidirse en leer el pergamino, finalmente se armó de valor y desplegó la nota.

Estoy listo, dime donde y cuando. H.

¿Era todo, ¿No había nada más, era una nota extraña, pero Draco sabía a quien pertenecía. No supo si sentirse aliviado u ofendido por esa nota, tampoco quería obligar a Harry a estar con él por la fuerza; pero por otro lado…

Poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Tuvo un plan para relajar las cosas.

---------

10:00 p.m. Campo de Quidditch. Lleva tu escoba y una capa. D.

Obviamente el mensaje le extrañó, ¿no se suponía que iban a tener sexo? ¿Entonces para que la escoba y la cita en el Campo de Quidditch? ¿Acaso iban a hacerlo sobre la escoba?

¡Ugh, mala imagen.

Pues bien, ya estaba ahí y aún no había señales de su pareja. Bien, tampoco era momento de desperdiciar un poco de vuelo, ¿no?

Tras asegurar su capa alrededor de sus hombros, montó la escoba y comenzó al ascenso. El moreno cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento fresco le diera de lleno en el rostro. Después de tantas emociones tan negativas, la sensación fue... indescriptible. Teniendo pleno dominio de la Saeta de Fuego, planeó por toda la extensión del campo, permitiendo que el viento se llevara cualquier temor, relajándole y haciéndole sonreír al tener esa sensación de libertad que lo embargaba.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, se detuvo en medio del campo, permaneciendo a varios metros de altura, permitiendo que la quietud de todo lo que le rodeaba le llenara por completo.

Unos aplausos le hicieron girarse hacia su costado derecho, Draco estaba ahí, sobre su escoba a un par de metros de él, sonriéndole de esa forma que le quitaba el aliento. Draco, tras un par de aplausos más, sujetó el mango de su escoba inclinándose hacia delante de forma sugerente.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te vez sumamente sexy cuando vuelas?

Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante tal pregunta, estaba demasiado relajado tras volar como para siquiera pensar en cohibirse.

-¿Una carrera? – propuso el rubio.

-¿Piensas que puedes ganarme? – preguntó el moreno en tono juguetón.

Una sonrisa superior fue la respuesta.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones y en cuanto Draco contó hasta tres, los dos salieron disparados directo hacia uno de los aros. Surcaron todo el campo, atravesaron las gradas y tomaron cada uno de los aros, girando y haciendo mil malabares para diversión del otro. 

Probablemente porque habían sido rivales mucho tiempo y por ello conocían a la perfección la forma de volar del otro, pronto estuvieron volando uno junto al otro. Estando al ras del suelo y justo cuando Draco vio que Harry comenzaba a avanzar más que él, se abalanzó hacia él, golpeándolo con su costado y tirándolo de la escoba.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, entre risas y maldiciones.

-¡Eso fue trampa! – se quejó Harry sin dejar de reír. Siendo consciente en ese instante que Draco estaba sobre él, sujetándolo con el peso de su cuerpo, pero eso no le asustó como en otras ocasiones.

-No lo es, esto sí que es trampa- le dijo, antes de inclinarse y tomar los labios del moreno.

Con un gemido apenas audible, Harry pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, mientras sus labios se unieron en un beso. Harry se apartó ligeramente de los labios de su amante, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería en ese momento.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor – murmuró cerca de esos labios que le robaban el aliento, impregnando cada palabra con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de reunir.

Draco observó el amor y el temor en esos bellos ojos verdes, pero también había determinación y supo que era el momento que había estado esperando.

Tuvo un pequeño respingo cuando las manos de Draco se metieron por debajo de su suéter, hasta sacarlo por completo y dejarlo a un lado, pero la suavidad de las caricias y el beso del que fue presa lo relajó al instante siguiente.

Era un beso suave, lento, impregnado de una cadencia sensual, que mandaba pequeños estremecimientos a través de su cuerpo.

Con lentitud, Draco desprendió los broches que mantenían sujeta la capa de Harry, usándola como colcha. Sus manos comenzaron a descender, acariciando la espalda, pasando por las caderas, muslos y piernas, profundizando después el contacto mientras estrechaba aquel esbelto cuerpo contra él.

Dejó los labios para iniciar un recorrido por el cuello. Besaba, lamía y mordía con delicadeza, arrancando gemidos. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Harry. A medida que la piel morena era descubierta, sus labios descendían, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Harry se arqueaba pidiendo más.

La camisa fue desprendida del moreno, dándole la libertad de adorar el resto de la piel. Sus manos acariciaron el contorno de ese varonil cuerpo, descendiendo sensualmente hasta la cintura, donde intentaron desabotonar la pretina del pantalón, el movimiento provocó un sonido muy distinto al que hasta ese momento había pronunciado el moreno: fue un jadeo quebrado, al mismo tiempo que todo el cuerpo se paralizó de pronto.

Draco había notado el movimiento y con infinita paciencia, se elevó hasta estar a la altura del rostro de Harry.

-Tranquilo, amor. Todo esta bien – le dijo con voz suave, y como para reafirmar lo dicho, comenzó a repartir besos por todo el rostro, besos tenues, delicados, saboreando solo con sus labios la piel de párpados y mejillas. Harry comenzó a sentirse cuidado y amado, comenzaba a disfrutar de cada caricia, cada pequeño contacto de los labios de su amante sobre su piel, desvaneciendo poco a poco cualquier tipo de miedo.

Si, todo esta bien, no había nada de malo en amar a Draco, nada.

Con extrema lentitud, reanudó la tarea que había quedado interrumpida, logrando desabrochar el pantalón para luego comenzar a bajarlo junto con el bóxer, acariciando con sus palmas la piel de los muslos en el proceso, dejándolo totalmente desnudo bajo él.

Draco se detuvo por un momento, observando por primera vez en su vida a Harry completamente desnudo bajo él, sintiendo como su propia excitación crecía a niveles casi insoportables.

Sin apartar la vista de él, se irguió solo lo suficiente como para desprenderse la camisa, despacio, dejándola caer luego desde sus hombros. Sintió la mirada verde recorriendo su cuerpo, encendiendo esas sensaciones sin siquiera tocarlo. Sus manos continuaron con la hebilla de su propio cinturón, los dedos delgados se deshicieron del obstáculo del botón y la cremallera, deslizándolo junto con el bóxer hasta estar desnudo.

Con cuidado de no asustar a Harry con movimientos bruscos, volvió a tenderse sobre él, alineando su cuerpo y arrancando un gemido de parte del moreno al sentir por primera vez el contacto piel a piel.

El rubio, apoyándose en sus brazos, capturó los labios de su pareja, besándolos con una cadencia sensual y mientras su lengua recorría lentamente su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo, sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar la piel morena en el proceso, estremeciéndolo y haciéndolo suspirar con deseo.

Draco besó cada centímetro de esa piel, disfrutando de los suspiros que arrancaba del chico de ojos verdes. Besó, lamió y tocó cada centímetro del pecho, mientras las manos de Harry acariciaban su cabello. Succionó primero un pezón y después el otro hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos, sus labios continuaron un camino ascendente, hasta encontrar los de Harry, el movimiento provocó un roce entre sus erecciones que provocó que ambos arquearan la espalda, tratando de obtener más fricción.

A través de la neblina de placer, Harry apenas podía pensar, siendo consumido por un torrente de sensaciones que nunca supo existían. Con sus manos acariciaba toda la piel que tenía alcance, deseando grabarse cada contorno, cada textura, buscando impregnarse de Draco.

Harry sintió que le faltaba la respiración y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la boca de Draco se cerró sobre su pene, entreabriendo los ojos mientras intentaba respirar, preso de las oleadas de placer que su rubia serpiente despertaba en él. Sentía la respiración de Draco contra su piel, y el roce de sus dientes y lengua acariciando su miembro, mordiendo y lamiendo. Gimiendo con voz ronca, las manos de Harry se cerraban espasmódicamente, buscando aferrarse a ese placer que lo embriagaba. Movió las caderas, empujando más profundamente dentro de esa húmeda boca, buscando incrementar el placer que sentía, buscando ahogarse en ese mar de sensaciones… buscando más.

Cuando estaba próximo a llegar al orgasmo, Draco le soltó y Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido de frustración, provocando una suave risa de parte de su amante.

-Calma – le susurró contra sus labios – ahora viene la mejor parte.

Con suavidad, separó las piernas del chico, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Harry al verse totalmente expuesto ante alguien.

Draco descendió nuevamente hasta tener frente a él la erección de Harry, con suavidad, volvió a tomarla entre sus labios, pero esta vez las caricias eran más lentas, simplemente manteniendo erguida la excitación

El primer dedo se deslizó dentro del moreno cuerpo causando que se paralizara, sin embargo, Draco nunca dejó de acariciar el pene erguido, haciendo con ello más llevadera la intrusión. El rubio le permitió unos segundos y luego empezó a moverlo muy despacio, un lento movimiento de vaivén esto ocasionó que las caderas morenas empezaran a acompañarlo. Un momento después lo retiró y fueron dos los que continuaron el trabajo.

-¿Está bien...?- alcanzó a preguntar.

-Bien...

Ante eso, Draco introdujo un tercer dedo, moviéndolos en círculos tratando de llevar un ritmo estable para dilatar mejor. Tras unos instantes así, en los que Harry poco a poco se recuperaba de la incomodidad y acostumbraba a la invasión, el rubio retiró los dedos y ubicó la punta de su miembro en la entrada.

-Tal vez te duela al principio – le dijo con suavidad – pero pasará pronto, lo prometo.

Harry asintió un tanto aprehensivo, llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Draco buscando aferrarse a algo y repitiéndose mentalmente que eso estaba bien, que era correctamente porque él amaba a Draco y Draco lo amaba a él.

Teniendo todo el cuidado posible, y antes que la dilatación se perdiera, empujó, sin violencia, pero con firmeza. El sollozo y las uñas encajándose en sus hombros, lo detuvieron unos instantes y luego apretando las mandíbulas se introdujo poco a poco.

Harry se quejaba al sentir como era invadido, le dolía, realmente dolía. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos en un intento de soportar el dolor.

-Tranquilo... pronto pasará – susurró Draco mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente, dicho eso salió de él y le penetró lentamente.

Lo demás fue oscuridad, gemidos, y montones de pequeñas lucecitas encendiéndose entre el paisaje nebuloso que los ojos de Harry Potter alcanzaban a distinguir... ahogando el grito de dolor que de su garganta luchaba por arrancarse, soportando la carne abriendo la carne y la piel rodeando la piel, se encogió de hombros, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello del hombre frente a él.

Contuvo el grito de dolor que amenazaba con ahogarlo, hasta que el dolor comenzó a ceder y el placer llegó, lentamente, apartando su agonía hasta convertirla en la necesidad de sentirle todavía más adentro...

Harry sentía las oleadas de placer concentrarse en su sexo y en su pecho y supo que se vendría pronto. Se acercaba vertiginosamente al orgasmo y sus labios no pudieron contenerse mientras derramaban el nombre de su amante una y otra vez.

Harry abrió los ojos y miro directamente al cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, antes de que sus parpados se cerrasen y gimiese suavemente. Era todo tan… maravilloso, nunca pensó que hacer el amor con Draco fuese así y ahora, en ese momento, mirando las estrellas mientras Draco le tomaba, estaba seguro de nunca más habría temor ni remordimientos por amarlo.

Draco se inclinó hacia Harry, besando el cuello con infinita delicadeza. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Harry, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, observando al ser bajo él, hermoso y reluciente... sólo suyo.

El calor de las manos de Harry contra su piel desnuda lo estremecía; sus manos sostenían su cadera, asiéndolo con firmeza, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Jadeando suavemente, indefensos ante el placer que los envolvía

De repente Harry pudo sentirlo, un hormigueo arremolinándose en su bajo vientre lo hizo retorcerse, abrir la boca, su rostro se encendió y sus manos arañaron la piel a la que se aferraba; con un vigoroso empujón hacia Draco, un grito salió de su garganta como si un tornado se hubiera liberado dentro de su cuerpo, teniendo que gritar mientras dejaba que las eróticas sensaciones lo bañaran de pies a cabeza.

Gritó mientras su cuerpo se quedaba rígido en espera del fulminante latigazo, al sentirlo, su cuerpo se arqueó contra el cuerpo de su ahora amante al venirse. Era tan fuerte su orgasmo que le parecía que se iba a ahogar e intentaba respirar entre gritos mientras sus piernas continuaban aferrándose al cuerpo de Draco hasta que su propio cuerpo colapsó como inerte en los brazos de su amante, derrumbándose jadeante.

Mientras tanto, Draco entraba y salía de ese cuerpo al que adoraba. Adelante y atrás, se mecía, adentro y afuera, dando y tomando, pero siempre juntos. Sentía la presión crecer, más y más alto, un placer casi insufrible, casi doloroso. Quería que durara para siempre y al mismo tiempo sentía que no podría soportarlo más.

Entonces, tan rápido que no pudo procesarlo, lo golpeó el punto sin retorno cuando todos los músculos en su ingle parecieron tensarse. Por un momento sintió una increíble sensación de plenitud invadiéndole.

Y con un último empujón, el orgasmo llegó.

El mundo entero lo deslumbró mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de Harry, echando la cabeza para atrás, arqueando su espalda violentamente. Podía sentir los espasmos de Harry bajo él, podía sentir su trasero apretar su pene, como si estuviera temeroso de que intentara retirarse ahora. Chispas bailaron ante sus ojos y se hizo aun más hacia atrás, empujando sus caderas para enterrarse más entre esa piel que le abrazaba.

Por un segundo, Draco permaneció completamente quieto. El orgasmo le sacudió con tal fuerza, que en la intensidad del momento casi se olvidó de respirar.

Aquél momento podría haber seguido para siempre...

Ambos desearon que así fuera...

Todo movimiento se detuvo... todo excepto sus corazones, que continuaron latiendo uno con otro a un ritmo aturdidor. Pero eventualmente disminuyeron su galope, recuperando su paso regular.

Cuando Draco volvió en sí aún su cuerpo intentaba tomar aire mientras los pequeños estremecimientos post orgásmicos lo sacudían deliciosamente. Respiró profundamente para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. En sus brazos el moreno comenzó a temblar levemente. Lo rodeó con sus brazos firmemente y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Te amo, Harry – le susurró

-También te amo – respondió Harry, con el rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello de su amante.

-_ "Si, te amo, y esta vez no hay nada que me reprima decirlo, ya no hay miedo que me lo impida, solo amor, amor y la seguridad de que he hecho lo correcto al permitirme que me amaras. No tengo nada más que decir ni que hacer, nada que pueda expresar más que el acto de amor que hemos realizado bajo este manto estrellado. Te amo Draco, te amo ahora, en este presente, y te amaré en un futuro… sin ningún tipo de miedo… _

¤º°°º¤.oOo.¤º°°º¤.oOo.¤º°°º¤

_Espero que la historia te haya gustado, toma en cuenta que la realicé apenas anoche, jijiji. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Llu!_

Y para todos los demás no olviden dejar algún comentario. Nos vemos

Sailor Earth

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
